


【授权翻译】Met by Accident【中文】

by Fluffyangst



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Aftermath of Domestic Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attraction, Car Accidents, Companionable Snark, Confessions, Consent, Crush at First Sight, Developing Friendships, Drunkenness, Emotional, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Frottage, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Language, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mild Language, Mutual Attraction, Rejection, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Snark, Surprises, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Viktor is an editor, Yuuri is a computer geek, new family member, 中文, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyangst/pseuds/Fluffyangst
Summary: 今天真是维克托这辈子最糟糕的一天了。他睡过了头，上班要迟到了。祸不单行，他追尾了他前面的一辆车。当他看到了那名司机时，他的态度很快就变了。“真是太对不起了！” 那名司机走近维克托的时候说到。他朝他抬起了一只手，示意他稍等。前台的小姐终于接了电话，把他的电话转接给了他的老板。在他跟她说了他会迟到而且不知道什么时候能去上班后，他挂了电话，把注意力转向了那名男人。哎呀哎呀，让我看看，这是？那名男人比他要矮上几厘米。他留着一头乌黑的秀发，梳着用发胶定型的背头。虽然他的眼镜有些美中不足，但维克托很欣赏那双大大的、巧克力色的眼睛。他那晒得稍微有点黑的皮肤毫无瑕疵，看起来软软的。维克托真想伸手抚摸他的脸颊。那男人的身姿看起来也非常诱人，但他穿着大衣，有些难以断定。简单来说，他真他妈的帅。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686) by [paxton1976](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976). 



> 原作者按：  
> 现在是YOIWeek2017的第七天，今天是最后一天。（译者注：不知道这个活动的，这是粉丝们在Tumblr上发起的YOIWeek2017活动，详情请戳 http://yoiweek2017.tumblr.com/）我很伤心它要结束了，不过同时也很高兴能够动脑子想出新的主意并和大家分享它们。我在这个活动中拓展了我的写作技巧和风格，所以对我来说也是一次学习的机会。  
> 今天的主题是Shall We Skate。我选择了架空世界的命题。我前几天就想好主意了，一直在迫不及待地等待今天。这个故事讲述了勇利和维克托在一个繁华都市的大背景下相遇。我不会披露太多的细节，因为我希望你们自己去读，但这个故事肯定会发生在一个架空世界里。我会把这个故事写成一个系列。如果你想在我更新的时候收到通知，请务必订阅此文。
> 
> 补充说明：  
> 交通罚单的扣分系统：大多数州（译者注：此故事的背景为美国某大城市）有特定的分数对应不同的违规行为。从我住过的不同的州来看，一般扣完六分你的驾照就会被暂时吊销。我非常熟悉扣分系统。在此不接受任何讨论。  
> 勇利是一名网络管理员兼网络安全专家。写这部分对我来说很容易，因为这就是我平时的工作。我描述我的职业的时候并没有太深究，因为每当我描述得太详细时大家好像都听不懂。我现在介绍自己的时候就简单的来一句“我搞电脑的”。我的工作包跟我在这一章里描述得一模一样。工具，毯子，零件，软件，还有音乐光盘。没错，我有两张卡门的光盘，手机里也有一份。别瞎说，我才没上瘾呢（骗子！）。这是我最喜欢的歌剧。  
> 补充说明应该就这么多了。如果我发现有什么别的需要解释的，我会再加上来的。  
> 作者的Tumblr：http://paxohana.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> 译者按：  
> 大家好！这是我第一次翻译同人，有什么错误和不通顺的地方还请见谅。欢迎在这里或者在我的Tumblr http://lesvaleurs.tumblr.com/ 上给我留言，有任何不妥的地方我会尽量改正。我是个如假包换的电脑小白，技术术语有些可能翻译的不到位，各位大神打脸的时候还请轻点。  
> 我把作者的前言也一并翻了，因为它们还挺重要的，尤其是到了后面的章节。我建议大家最好不要跳过它们。  
> 阅读愉快~  
> -FA

好极了。

 

这真是这辈子最糟糕的早晨了。

 

他从副驾驶座上抓起他的手机，打开了驾驶座的车门，踏出了他的车。他按下了打给他雇主的快捷键，等着前台的小姐接电话。他转过头来，看见那名司机正朝他走来。他绕到了他的车头前，看着皱皱巴巴的金属和从散热器里源源不断地流出来的热水。另一辆车的保险杠镶进了他的护栅。他今天真是受够了。

 

“真是太对不起了！” 那名司机走近维克托的时候说到。他朝他抬起了一只手，示意他稍等。前台的小姐终于接了电话，把他的电话转接给了他的老板。在他跟她说了他会迟到而且不知道什么时候能去上班后，他挂了电话，把注意力转向了那名男人。

 

_哎呀哎呀，让我看看，这是？_

 

那名男人比他要矮上几厘米。他留着一头乌黑的秀发，梳着用发胶定型的背头。虽然他的眼镜有些美中不足，但维克托很欣赏那双大大的、巧克力色的眼睛。他那晒得稍微有点黑的皮肤毫无瑕疵，看起来软软的。维克托真想伸手抚摸他的脸颊。那男人的身姿看起来也非常诱人，但他穿着大衣，有些难以断定。

 

简单来说，他真他妈的帅。

 

“真是太对不起了！有一辆车突然倒到了我的面前，我迫不得已踩了急刹车。”他絮叨道，“糟了，你的咖啡都洒在你的外套上了。”

 

那名男人把他的手伸进了他的大衣口袋里，抽了出来，又拍了拍他大衣的胸口。他的表情显得很困惑。

 

“我找不到我的手帕了。”他喃喃自语道。

 

“没事，不要紧的。”维克托答道，从他外套的内袋里抽出了一条丝绸方帕。他轻轻地擦拭着湿的地方，试图让它尽可能的吸收水分。

 

“我觉得我们该报警了，这位……”他说道，提醒这位年轻人报出自己的名字。

 

“胜生。我叫胜生勇利。你是？”他问道，将他的手伸了出来。

 

“维克托·尼基福罗夫。”他回答道，握了握勇利的手。

 

“很高兴认识你，但如果不是在这种情况下就好了。”

 

“我才是荣幸之至。”维克托说道，冲着年轻人微笑。勇利居然脸红了。真是秀色可餐的景象。

 

勇利转过身，指着他被撞毁的车。

 

“我去拿我的保险单。我马上就回来。”他说道，走回到他的车旁。维克托盯着勇利离开，欣赏着他那微微摆动的臀部。

 

“今天绝对因为这件事变得好多了。”他自言自语道。他虽然因为自己的车报废了而积累了满腔怒火，他正在默默的感谢老天爷让他碰上了这个赏心悦目的人。他发出了轻轻的窃笑声，发现他不仅象征性地“碰”上了他，而且还按照字面的意思“碰”上了他。

 

维克托走到了自己车的副驾驶座侧，打开了车门。他在储物格里翻找了一会儿，直到他找到了他的保险单和保险登记证。他其实很期待和勇利交换个人信息。维克托回到了他的车头前，等着勇利回来。

 

年轻人带着他的文件和一个大大的正方形挎包回来了。维克托无法想象为什么会有人需要那么大一个的挎包。他们交换了手机号码和住址以及保险信息。维克托把勇利的住址写在了他的名片背后时，一名年纪稍长的警官到达了。他说一名路过的人报了警，并询问两人是否受伤了。他们两人各叙述了自己的经过后，警官和对讲机说完了话，又回到了他们的身边。

 

“好消息是，你们两人的陈述是一致的，所以这部分没有问题。你们让负责还原现场的人松了一口气。坏消息是，”他看着维克托说道，“罚单会开给你。你追尾了胜生先生，这个州的法律是这么规定的。”

 

“可是这不公平！是我踩的急刹车。他根本没时间反应！”勇利喊道。维克托朝勇利咧嘴一笑。他试图让维克托免于被开罚单的做法真是可爱。

 

“现实就是如此，小伙子。”维克托被勇利气黑的脸和眼里闪过的愤怒给逗乐了。

 

他开了罚单，把它递给了维克托。维克托读了一下，看到罚款的数额时变得愁眉苦脸的。现在他不光报废了他的车以及要准备跟保险公司斗智斗勇，还多了张$400的罚单和驾驶记录被扣除两分的惩罚。

 

他今天早上就不该起床的。

 

“对不起，维克托。请让我来付罚款吧。真的不是你的错。”勇利低声说道。维克托很感动。勇利感到很内疚，并且真挚的想改善现状。这个人很特别。维克托半开玩笑的期盼着天堂会打开大门，从中溢出神圣的光照耀着勇利的身体以及他头顶的光环。

 

“没有这个必要。我很感激你的提议。”他回答道，冲着年轻人微笑。他被报以那个美妙的脸红。维克托在内心叹了口气。他要能盯着勇利的脸红看一整天就满足了。

 

“至少让我赔你一杯咖啡吧？离这里几条街有一家我每天早上都去的咖啡店。”

 

“好吧。我去拿下我的公文包。”维克托说道，走到了他的车的副驾驶侧。他在车底找到了他敞开着的包，一页一页的纸散乱的到处都是。他叹了口气，边收集纸，把它们往包里乱塞，边暗自骂自己怎么没有把搭扣扣紧。他实在不想重新整理这些纸。

 

他回到了勇利的身边，两人一起向咖啡店走去。他们聊了一些像天气之类的无关紧要的事。周围的空气开始褪去了冬季的严寒，正慢慢地过渡到初春的微暖。他们路过一个花坛时，勇利向他指出了盛开的藏红花。

 

“你瞧，那是春天马上就要来了的迹象。藏红花是每年开得最早的花。它们甚至能破雪而出。”勇利解释道。

 

“你对花卉还真是了解啊。”维克托打趣道。当他那标志性的脸红在他的脸颊上点缀了一抹红晕时，维克托朝他笑了笑。

 

“我妈在老家种的有藏红花。她会向我把种的每一种花都详细的描述一遍。我当时没怎么在意，不过现在我挺想念她的花园的。”勇利怀念道。

 

“你不能回家去看看吗？”维克托询问道。 “我的家人在日本。他们经营着一家温泉旅馆，所以没法轻易抽身。而且由于我工作的性质，很难找到时间休长假。”

 

随着他们踏入咖啡店，谈话告一段落。维克托歪着脑袋，读着菜单。他难以在一杯焦糖玛奇朵和一杯海盐焦糖拿铁中做出选择。他将一根手指搭到了嘴唇上，考虑着该选哪个。

 

一个微微带着点口音的声音叫了他的名字，令他回过神来。

 

“维克托，你想喝什么？”

 

“嗯……你觉得哪个更好喝？焦糖玛奇朵还是海盐焦糖拿铁？”

 

“这我真不知道。我一般只点普通的咖啡加牛奶和两份糖。”勇利说道。

 

维克托假装惊恐的看着他。勇利向他展示的微笑很是合他的心意，但最棒的部分是蔓延到他眼睛里的笑意。那双美妙的褐色眸子比维克托见过的任何星星都要耀眼。它们美得令他窒息。他转而看向了咖啡师。

 

“我亲爱的小姐，你推荐哪个呢？”

 

看着那位花容失色的年轻姑娘，维克托偷偷地笑了笑。他知道自己长得不错，但还没有像有些人说得那么帅气逼人。他是个有魅力的人。他喜欢让别人对他们自己感觉良好。他的话绝大多数都不是心里话，不过如果他能让某人一天的心情好些的话，那也值了。

 

咖啡师推荐了玛奇朵，维克托便点了一杯。勇利坚持帮维克托点了最大杯。他们在柜台等待着他们的饮品。当他们的咖啡被端在手中后，勇利动了动他的另一只手，看了眼手表。

 

“我迟到了。我该走了。”勇利说道。维克托可以发誓听到了男人的话中带着些许失落。

 

“我也一样，不过今天都已经这么糟了，我真的不在乎了。我们找个座位好好享受我们的咖啡，多了解了解彼此吧。”

 

“你想了解报废了你的车的人？”勇利问道，表情明显很惊讶。

 

“没错。”他回答道，示意他们找个座位坐下。

 

他们在了一个角落的隔间落了座。勇利把他的饮品的盖子掀了开来，轻轻地吹着。这已经是今天早上维克托第无数次觉得这个男人真是太可爱了。他喝了一口他的饮品，闭上了眼睛，焦糖的味道轮番轰炸着他的味蕾。

 

“这个味道不错。这个味道真的很不错。”他说道，在听到了咯咯的轻笑声后睁开了他的眼睛。在他听来真是天籁之音。

 

“我还没见过有人这么喜欢咖啡。”勇利打趣道。

 

“我喜欢的不是咖啡，是焦糖。为了焦糖，你让我干什么都行。”维克托说道，朝着男人微笑。

 

“让你干什么都行吗？这我可得好好记下了。”勇利认真地说道。维克托咧着嘴笑了起来，冲着男人眨了眨眼。勇利红着脸看着桌子底下的反应让维克托得意地笑了笑。

 

“我想问你来着。你到底是从哪里搞到那种挎包的？到底有谁会需要那么大的一个正方形挎包？”维克托问道。

 

勇利低头看了看他的包，又看回维克托。他抓着背带，把挎包拎了起来，放到了桌子上。

 

“你想看看里面装的是什么吗？”勇利问道。

 

“好啊。我的兴趣算是被挑起来了。”

 

勇利解开了搭扣，掀开了挎包的外盖，拉开了巨大内囊的拉链。他朝维克托举起了挎包，让他瞅了瞅里面的东西。当维克托看到了很多不同种类的螺丝刀、塑料镊子、螺丝钳、好几个橡胶垫子以及一大堆他完全不知道是哪个机器上的零件时，他皱起了眉头。在一个内袋里装着一大摞光盘。

 

“我可以看看吗？”他问道，一只手抓着挎包的外缘。

 

“可以啊。”勇利回答道。

 

他抽出了那摞光盘，快速地翻看着。有些是软件，不过也夹杂着音乐光盘。他认出了其中的几张：一名大受欢迎的英国爵士乐歌手，几张歌剧光盘，还有一些封面写着一种他看不懂的语言。他推测应该是日语。

 

“你听的音乐还真是杂啊。”维克托断言道。“不过你为什么有两张卡门的光盘？”

 

“那是我最喜欢的歌剧。如果有一张被刮花了，我还有张备用的。”勇利解释道。

 

“那你为什么不把它导到你的手机上？上面应该有音乐应用吧？”

 

“我手机上也有。”他回答道，脸颊又开始微微地变红了，“我就是特别喜欢这个歌剧。”

 

“看得出来啊。”维克托说道，冲着年轻人微笑。他不想让勇利为他自己的痴迷感到丢脸。他喝了口他的饮品，继续发问。

 

“什么样的职业会需要一个人带着这种工具？”维克托问道。

 

“我是干IT的。说得更具体一点是网络管理和网络安全。不过我也做很多维修。服务器坏了的时候，他们找的都是我。”勇利解释道。

 

“听起来真复杂。”维克托说道。 “也没那么复杂啦。我捣鼓电脑已经很多年了。我现在估计做着梦都能捣鼓。”他说道，明显对自己的才能过于轻描淡写了。

 

“我觉得你很厉害。”

 

勇利朝他笑了笑，喝了口他的咖啡。他看着靠在墙上的包。 “你说你要去车上拿你的公文包。”勇利评论道。

 

“是啊，我这不是拿了来吗。”维克托答复道。

 

“那不是个公文包。”勇利断言道。

 

“谁说不是。”

 

“维克托，那是个信使包。（译者注：信使包=男士斜挎包）”勇利说道。当维克托的眼睛因为震惊张得老大，一只手捂向胸口时，勇利咯咯地笑了起来。

 

“勇利，你太伤我的心了！”他假装惊恐的喊道。他毫无征兆的爆发令几位其他的顾客朝他们的方向看了过来。维克托无视了他们。他现在只对勇利感兴趣。

 

“亚马逊说这是个公文包。”他表示道。“而且这么说让我觉得自己权高位重。”

 

勇利的身体随着涌出的笑声而颤抖着。他抹掉了在眼睛里打转的眼泪，看回了维克托。

 

“你是做什么的？”他问道，“我是说工作。”

 

“我是名编辑。”维克托回答道。

 

“编辑？具体都干些什么啊？你是在家报社还是网站之类的地方工作吗？”

 

在他回答之前，维克托摇了摇头。

 

“不是，我在一家图书出版社工作。我会采访有潜力的以及活跃的作家关于他们的作品。我会审阅原稿，做些改动并提些能改进作品的建议。我也是决定一部作品的去留的委员会的一份子。我很讨厌通知作者我们不会出版他们的作品。他们的眼神一下子就黯淡无光了。”维克托说道，边看着他的纸杯边在手里把玩着。

 

“这种事你干得多吗？”勇利问道。

 

“挺多的。我们只出版不到10%的新作家。我们出版的大部分作品都是老客户的。虽然不公平，不过这个行业就这样。” 维克托解释道。

 

“我觉得我干不了你的工作。”勇利承认道。

 

“有的时候我自己都觉得自己干不了。特别是当我被分配到一份非常烂的原稿的时候。你不知道我有多少次想着拿笔捅死自己算了。”

 

“你不在电脑或者平板上审阅和批改吗？”勇利问道。这个年轻人居然有这么多疑问，维克托真是既感动又受宠若惊。他是真的很感兴趣。

 

“不，我还用传统的方法。我喜欢纸张拿在手里的感觉，书页翻动的声音。它们营造出的氛围简直完美。”

 

“我懂你。”勇利答复道，从他挎包的外袋里抽出了一本书，拿给维克托看了看。维克托发出的轻笑令他感到很意外。

 

“他是我们的一个签约作者。我的工资感谢你的大力支持。”维克托开玩笑道，大笑起来。

 

“真的吗？他是我最喜欢的作者之一。我没有一个最最喜欢的，不过我很喜欢英特格尔出版的作者们。你真的在他们那里工作吗？”勇利惊叹地问道。

 

“真的。我是三名资深编辑的其中一名。”维克托回答道。

 

“骗人。我才不信呢！”

 

维克托从口袋里掏出了他的钱包，翻找着他的名片夹。他拿出了一个小小的、银白色的盒子，抽出了一张名片，递给了年轻人。勇利用双手拿着名片读了读。他看回了维克托，嘴巴惊讶的张着。

 

“哇塞。你真是太令人钦佩了。”

 

维克托把一个胳膊肘支在了桌子上，让他的下巴靠在了他的手上。他没把他的话往心里去。

 

“我实在没有那么了不起。”维克托喃喃道。

 

“至少让我感谢你为我在等着OS上传并安装到服务器的时候提供了这么好的阅读资源。”勇利说道，向另一名男人低头致谢。维克托轻轻地笑了笑，感到很开心。

 

“真的不用客气。”他说道，接受了他的道谢，“不过OS是什么？”

 

“操作系统。你电脑上不是装的有Windows或者苹果的OS吗？” 他说道，当维克托点了点头时停顿了一下，“那就是OS。它整合了其他的程序，允许他们运行。它是底部的基石。我有的时候在Windows上工作，但我主要处理的是Linux。这是另一种操作系统，不过大部分的使用者是服务器管理员或者像我一样的发烧友。”

 

“这还真是绕口啊。现在轮到我感到钦佩了。你的工作听起来比我的有意思多了。”维克托说道。

 

“其实挺枯燥的。大部分时间只是闲坐着，所以我得自己找点事做。我一般边读书边听音乐。”勇利答复道。

 

“那我的电脑要是坏了，我可知道该找谁了。”维克托打趣道。

 

“好啊，没问题。我给你打个友情折扣。”他说道，对着维克托俏皮地一笑。

 

他们被一个近处的震动声打断了。维克托从他的口袋里掏出了他的手机，按了几个屏幕上的图标，读了最新的短信。是他的老板发来的。

 

“说到工作，我的老板以我的人身安全威胁我尽快去上班。看来我该走了。”维克托说道，站了起来收拾他的东西。勇利过了几秒后也站了起来，从椅子上拿起了他的挎包，背在了肩上。

 

“勇利，即使我们相遇的时机很不凑巧，我真的很享受和你在一起的时间。也许我们以后还会再见面？”维克托问道。

 

“也许吧。祝你今日愉快。”勇利向他微笑道。他转过了身，走向了通往外面的大门。维克托看着年轻人走过这扇窗户，消失在了人群中。

 

_我希望能尽快的再见到你，勇利。_

 

* * *

 

 

他已经考虑了好几个小时到底该不该这么做。时间不早了。他现在不做的话，就没有机会了。他从茶几上拿起了那张纸片，将数字输进了屏幕，按了拨打键。他数着铃声响的次数，感觉到自己的心跳得越来越快。就在他即将放弃时，对方在第三声铃响接起了电话。

 

 _“喂？”_ 那边的声音问道，听起来困意十足。

 

“勇利？”

 

_“我是。请问您哪位？”_

 

“我是维克托。”

 

_“维克托？哦！维克托！抱歉。今天发生了太多的事情。我平常不会这么狼狈的。”_

 

维克托对着手机发出了轻轻的窃笑声。他想象着那个美妙的脸红从勇利的脖子盘绕而上。

 

“没事。我想打个电话确认你一切都好。我是说在车祸之后。有的时候受的伤不会马上显现出来。比如颈部扭伤之类的。”

 

_“不用担心！我没事的。除了因为安全带的缘故身体有点酸痛以外，别的都没问题。你没事吧？”_

 

勇利的担心让维克托很感动。这个男人很特别。他不光是他见过的最有意思的人，他还有一颗非常善良的心。

 

“我这边也没受伤。”

 

他可不会告诉年轻人他胸膛上被安全带勒出了淤青。

 

_“那就好。至少这不是最坏的结果。”_

 

“是啊。”

 

通话沉默了几分钟。他们俩都不知道该说些什么。维克托听到勇利清了清他的嗓子。

 

_“那个，维克托？”_

 

“怎么了？”

 

_“你、那个、你愿不愿意这个星期六早上和我去书店？我想买几本新书，觉得也许你能帮我挑几本好看的。”_

 

这个请求令维克托笑得像个傻瓜一样。勇利想再见到他。他害羞和犹豫的样子太可爱了。他决定稍微玩弄他一下。

 

“那要看情况了。”

 

_“什么？什么叫那要看情况了？”_

 

“你是想让维克托这个编辑还是维克托这个人帮你挑书？”

 

_“啊！呃，我想让维克托这个人帮我。我不喜欢在周末工作，所以我不会要求别人这么做的。我们今天早上在咖啡店聊天的时候，你的词汇量让我很是佩服。你会用常人不会用的词。当一个人的词汇量很广泛时，这一般意味着他们很聪明或者阅读量很大，或者两者都是。那个……还有……”_

 

维克托歪了歪他的脑袋。他好奇勇利在想什么。既然他变得如此激动，那他的想法肯定很有意思。

 

“还有？”

 

_“我想再见到你。”_

 

维克托的眼睛睁得大大的，一股暖意在浑身蔓延了开来。他把手机换到了另一只耳朵，在回复前舔了舔嘴唇。

 

“我很乐意。你想什么时候见面？”

 

他们商定了这个星期六的详情和安排。维克托记不得上一次他期待一天的到来是什么时候的事了。他的生活是围着他的工作转的。他周末一般都在审阅原稿。在他们说再见的时候，勇利承认了一件让维克托的心感到温暖的事情。

 

_“维克托，我真的非常高兴你打电话来了。”_

 

“我也非常高兴。不过你听起来快累死了，我让你去休息吧。祝你好觉，星期六见。”

 

_“晚安，维克托。”_

 

“晚安，勇利。”

 

维克托走向了角落里的落地灯。他激动得活蹦乱跳的关掉了落地灯，使房间陷入漆黑中。

 

“星期六再见，我亲爱的勇利。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章终于翻完啦！大家有什么想法都可以留言，原作者都会看的！  
> 我和作者商量后，决定暂时不翻译这个系列以及各章节的标题。不过她也说了，要看大家的要求，所以有这方面需求的人请务必留言，我会把它们也加上的。  
> 原作者的文笔和风格都很细腻，如果读起来显得粗糙且翻译腔严重的话，全部责任在于我。  
> 我打算把这一个系列的章节都翻完，然而现在已经更新到七万多字了……累觉不爱……不过自己挖的坑，无论如何都要填完，我是绝对不会弃坑的！  
> 最后，如果你喜欢这部同人，请不要忘了点击上面的链接，给原作者点赞，以表支持！  
> 我们下一章再见！


End file.
